megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Yoshizaka
Anna Yoshizaka is a character from Persona 2: Innocent Sin. She is a former athlete at Seven Sisters High School and is an acquaintance of Tatsuya Suou. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Antagonist *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Side character Profile ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Anna was once a star athlete in the Seven Sisters High School. However, she was injured in a hit and run accident from Daisuke Kaneda, which dashed all her dreams of becoming known through athletics. She began skipping school, seeing no point in attending when she had nothing more to work towards. It is later discovered that Anna was Lady Scorpio, one of the Masked Four who led the Masked Circle, having made a wish to Joker to cure her injuries. If the player chooses to force Yukino Mayuzumi to accompany the party to Caracol, Yukino will be there to counteract her Shadow and Anna will ultimately assist Yukino in fighting in before promising to take care of her once the older girl gives up her Persona ability. If they leave Yukino behind, Anna will believe Shadow Yukino and the two will attack the party. After their defeat, they both jump from the bridge to the abyss of unconsciousness, hand-in-hand. She uses the Persona Reverse Aeshma in battle. If she survives the events of the Caracol, she and Yukino will battle the Last Battalion gathered in Sumaru City (now raised into the sky as Xibalba) while the main party gathers the Crystal Skulls. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Anna was once a star athlete at Sevens Sisters High School. When she is injured in an accident and begin cutting school, her dreams ruined, she is falsely accused of using the "JOKER curse" on the person who hit her. When Principal Hanya dies, she is an obvious suspect, as the party hears her mutter that she would kill someone after Hanya harshly accused her of that murder. Later in the game, her underclassmen, Noriko Katayama, is found to have used the JOKER curse twice (she is the one who had killed both Hanya and the man responsible for Anna's accident) and is kidnapped by the Taiwanese mafia Tien Tao Lien for that very reason. Anna asks Yukino for Maya's phone number and calls her party to help free the girl, giving them the tip-off about the mafia's location. In Tatsuya's scenario, Anna is revealed to be close friends with Tatsuya. She calls him and gives him a lead on Shiori Miyashiro's investigation on the JOKER's activities, asking him to help her clear the misunderstanding so Shiori would leave her alone. However, she witnesses several acts in which she realizes there's something wrong with Tatsuya (the "something" being his possession by his Other Side self). At the end of the scenario, she visits Shiori at the Nanjo Memorial Hospital, and passes along the message that the Tatsuya she knew was gone forever. Stats ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin |ER= - |IC= - |EL= - |NC= - |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= |Skill1=Aquadyne |Effect1=Deal high Water damage to one enemy. |Skill2=Malaques |Effect2=Deal medium Water damage to an enemy group. |Skill3=Mediarama |Effect3=Recover high HP for all allies. |Skill4=Balzac |Effect4=Deal Almighty fury ailment to one enemy. |Skill5=Mirage |Effect5=Deal Almighty illusion effect to all enemies. |Skill6=Dark Malaques |Effect6=Deal Water damage to all enemies. |Boss= - }} Gallery Trivia *The kanji of Anna's surname, Yoshizaka (吉栄), is the reverse of Eikichi's given name (栄吉). Also both characters share the same Zodiac sign, Scorpio. These are probably the reasons she is given the role of Lady Scorpio among the Masked Circle executives.